Frostbitten Beau
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Jack Frost had eight years to marry when he stole Santa's coat. Scott appears to stop Frost in the twelfth year. So who does Jack charm? Perhaps a woman who worships Jack Frost – and maybe being a winter spirit isn't too bad. (Might go from T to M). Testing the first chapter to see how many bites it gets.
1. Chapter 1

So as I was watching Santa Clause 3 with a friend…I realized something. If it's been 12/13 years since Jack became Santa…where is his wife? Surely the "second clause" occurred…so he would have had to marry to keep being Santa that long! Within the first eight years, in fact. Frost would have to have been married…4 years by the time Scott comes around. So I decided to mess with this idea a bit, loose and all.

Summary: Jack Frost had eight years to marry when he stole Santa's coat. Scott appears to stop Frost in the twelfth year. So who does Jack charm? Perhaps a woman who worships Jack Frost – maybe being a winter spirit isn't too bad.

**The first chapter/prelude is just to see how many people would be interested in the idea. :) Favs, follows, and reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

_"The card holder acknowledges_

_a woman of his choosing..." _

_"True love... Not valid_

_in the state of Utah..." _

_"Holy… _

_matrimony?!"_

There was a pregnant silence that both Bernard and Curtis hated. They knew how their boss worked. They knew Santa's temper. And on some level, they had contemplated not mentioning this Mrs. Clause so that the de-santa-fication would occur to Jack. But the man was smart and recalled just around the seventh year on the eleventh month that there was something else on the card.

As to _how_ he could have known, for the text was painfully small, to put it lightly, the elves did not know. Still, Santa knew. And this Santa was Jack Frost. And he was currently kicking himself for not doing something about this earlier. But what could he do?

Oh…right…get married. Find a woman, and then get married.

And if he didn't get going, he'd lose all he wanted and tricked for.

"So then what exactly do you suggest I do?" Jack hissed as he paced.

Bernard glanced at Curtis, clearly reluctant to speak up despite his job. Curtis, however, was the one who voiced the options. "You can stay here and do nothing. Or you can go out while we run the place."

"Oh yes, plenty of the moms that come here would love to marry you." Bernard mumbled.

Yet the idea of marrying a mother was…less than appealing. "And _I _have to be in love as well?" His nose crinkled, his hand running over his icicle hair. The only person he really loved was…well, himself.

"Yes." Both the elves chimed in.

Jack sat down and looked around, his irritation rising by the minute. Now he had a moth…perhaps he'd have a dating service; photos of women sent to him and…no. He suspected he'd only attract the…crazies. "Pack my bags and ready the sleigh." Jack jumped up. "I'm leaving for the month."


	2. Chapter 2

WOW I got a lot of feedback! Lol. That's great Thanks guys. I'll probably be editing/adding to chapter 1 since people are interested.

I wracked my brain for hours trying to figure out details. Humans still think Jack Frost exists even though Mother Nature is doing the winter duties. They think Santa = Santa. The ELVES, however, know Jack Frost = Santa, but can't say anything. So because of this, the humans think Jack Frost is independent of the other tales – if they know who Jack is to begin with, lol.

So I decided to do an illusion. Which is hard as hell. If that doesn't make sense by the end of the chapter, PLEASE leave me a review saying so and which part doesn't make sense. I'll edit right away.

* * *

"It doesn't take much to run this place right." Jack called out as he walked to the sleigh. Everything had been packed for him to make a long stay. It was decided he would stay in a hotel – grimy, disgusting things those were. But it would be the finest in the entire city. "Why are you my number one elf if you can't do it right?" He called out to Bernard who, while following him, held a scowl at the implied insult.

He would land outside on the country side of a town in New York so he wouldn't get mobbed or crowded with greedy little brats. If all went well, he would travel just a bit to the actual city where there was nothing but females – well, almost. His chances to finding someone would spike, he decided. Now what would he do about his beard that would no doubt give him away?

Just as Jack reached up to touch his trimmed beard, he grabbed at…nothing. What?! "Mirror!" He ordered, spinning around as he waited impatiently for Curtis to get such command. Meanwhile his hand ran over his chin freely, touching his…well, his _flesh_ for the first time in seven years. "Where's that mirror?!" He called out with a bit more force this time.

A mirror was placed before his face, showing…Jack Frost. No hint of Santa Claus. Just…Jack…Frost. "The de-santa-fication process has begun!" Curtis exclaimed with a hint of excitement – though he would swear it was dread if ever asked.

Jack made a face for a moment, one of mixed, tinged nervousness and irritation. Right, he recalled now about Scott having become…Scott again. Which helped him in getting a woman. Would this help Jack?

"Oh and then there's this." Bernard, with a bored look on his face, pulled out a watch. "This will show how much magic you have…if it hits zero, you can never come back to the North Pole." Unlike his elf coworker, Bernard kept his tone neutral – though it didn't take a genius to know they were hoping Frost would use his magic to zero. "So use it wisely."

Jack gave a sharp yank to the watch, pulling it free from Bernard's grip, and studied it closely. Ten, eh? He looked at himself again in the mirror and…found a sharp annoyance. He was Jack Frost…Jack Frost, who never had a holiday. Who was the "best man, not the groom", as the ridiculous Tooth Fairy once said. Who some kids never even heard of before. His ego took a slight hit, a dent.

But he was famous now. Kids begged their parents to take them to see him. He made profits now. He was in songs, on soda cans, in…everything! He was Somebody now.

With this in mind, he knocked the mirror over and turned around, ignoring when it shattered and blended into the snow. "I expect reports on our revenues every day." He ordered the number one elf. Without waiting for confirmation, he stepped into the sleigh, noticing he was back to his old weight – though he really hadn't gained much to begin with – and grabbed the reins. He looked at himself: Santa's coat. Right. Low profile.

He stood and, with great reluctance, slid the coat off. He pushed it into his bag and snapped his fingers: he wore his old suit. His old blue suit. But, Jack reminded himself, just because he looked like his old self…didn't mean he was a Nobody again.

"Off! You stupid reindeers." And with that, he flew.

* * *

The ride felt long, longer than he expected. But he couldn't help but think of how life had been going. Though the Council hadn't been too happy, they couldn't object to his becoming Santa. A deal had been made though. Mother Nature would do his snow-duties and the world, what little part knew of him to begin with, would keep thinking that Jack Frost was separate from Santa Claus. And it would work, for who had ever seen Jack Frost before, in person?

When was the last time he talked about anyone other than himself? Held any interest in another than himself? Frost couldn't even come up with a response to that. So how was he to make a woman fall in love with him that…he loved?

Could he even love another?

The sleigh landed a tad bit roughly. He looked around to realize they were indeed in the country. Nothing but trees, trees, and more trees all covered with snow. The ground itself had at least half a foot. And there was a frozen lake nearby…to think, that used to be his job. At least Mother Nature was keeping up the standards. He looked around and gave a little scoff before standing. "Stay." He ordered the reindeer before walking out. Now…to get a trip to New York City.

Yet as soon as he walked through the first gate of pine trees, with snow falling on him freely as if mocking him, he froze: a voice. "_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire…Jack Frost nipping on your nose…Yuletide carols being sung by a choir…"_ It was almost sleepy. And it was female! His ears perked up – well, it didn't hurt to hear his name either. The same lyrics were sung again as he stepped through another gate of trees, pausing to see the source.

A woman indeed. A young woman. Her back was to him and she was reaching up to touch the naked tree branch above her. The woman's black hair fell almost to her waist at the angle, her ungloved hand inches from the branch. She wore a thick coat with blue jeans and boots, from what Frost could see. "Ah, excellent work again Frost…" she spoke as she fell back onto her heels, almost stumbling back from the rush. "A spider's web an icicle. Impressive." And just above from where she had been trying to touch – perhaps succeeded – was that of an iced over spider web.

Jack stared though. Was she…did she know he was there? No. Impossible. Even if she knew he was there, she couldn't know he was Jack Frost…though that was a part long ago in his life. "Just wish you wouldn't freeze my heating unit too. Ah well. Small price to pay for this." She turned around as she muttered and it occurred to Frost…she was talking to…well, yes, him but an imaginary _him._

"Oh!" The woman's bright green eyes widened as she stepped back, her hair getting tangled in the lower branches behind her. "U-um…hello." The woman stared at Jack who, admittedly, was staring back. "C-can I help you? Are you lost? Sir?" Her hand was inching to her coat pocket, reaching for…well, who knew. Probably a weapon though.

"Oh, yes, hello." Jack piped up at last, offering a wide smile. "Don't be frightened! I know I look like a mess…but I wouldn't harm such a beauty like yourself." Still, her hand now slipped into her pocket. Let's _not_ get maced or stabbed, shall we? Jack tried again. "I fear you are right; I'm lost. Perhaps you could help me?"

"Who are you?" The woman took half a step back, holding the weapon in her pocket. Her lips were parted and just a bit chapped, her body shivering from the cold. From the branch behind her, her hair was now tangled and locked; the thought of it almost made Jack laugh, for even if he did mean harm she wouldn't be able to get away easily.

Jack decided, enjoying this little cat and mouse game, that he would take a step closer. When he did, and when the woman didn't move, he noticed there was…something on the corners of her eyes, on her temples. "My name is Jack…I walked from New York City and just…got lost. And who might you be?" Snowflakes. They were snowflakes at the corners of her eyes! They weren't real…they were too small and detailed. Tattoos? Stickers?

The woman spoke up and cut off his line of thought. "Jadis. From New York City? That's about ten miles off." Somehow Frost believed that the reindeers had set him up that way. "You walked…ten miles." Skepticism laced her tone and her hand started to pull out, revealing the top of what was a pocketknife.

Ten miles from the city in the middle of a forest…it made sense she'd have a knife. Not to fight off intruders – for how many people did she see from here, he wondered – or animals, but to make a living and survive in the country. Feeling even less threatened, though he wouldn't attack her first, he scoffed finally. "Alright, I may have driven a good few miles before my car broke down. It was late last night and when I woke up this morning, I walked…now I can't find my way back." He lied smoothly, crossing his arms. "Now are you going to let a frozen over man stay in the snow?"

Jadis studied him closely, unsure if he was telling the truth or not. "Looks like your hair already has been frozen over." She said a bit coolly, slipping her knife back into her pocket. "I've got a cabin nearby. We can call for Triple A." Jadis turned to leave but…couldn't budge. Her cheeks, pink already from the cold, had blood rush forth and turn them red. "Can you…help me out a bit?"

Jack snorted and stepped forward, noticing that her hand was still close to her pocket. "Should I saw it off?" He said dryly as he approached her. Jadis frowned but moved her hand away, getting the hint. A few minutes passed before he had managed to get her hair free. As he did, he was close enough to realize he was at least half a foot taller than her even in those ridiculous boots of hers. And the snowflakes on her face…he still couldn't tell if they were temporary or permanent. "There." He whispered when it was done.

Jadis spun around then, facing him. His…his tie was an icicle. She stared openly before looking back at him, her defensive anger zapped from that discovery. "…Follow me. Jack, did you say?" Jack _what, _Jadis wondered.


End file.
